Matière finale
ATTENTION !! /!\ Cette page est un spoiler massif /!\ La Matière finale (The end Matter ''en anglais) est le réel antagoniste du jeu qui est toutefois caché et qui est le responsable de la naissance du Fardeau en corrompant l'âme naissante d'Énélie. La Matière finale s'est confrontée à la Matière primale avant les événements du Grand Assemblement et est à l'origine de l'Univers Eclipse. Elle ne pourra pas être vaincue dans le jeu principal, mais dans une extension. Avant de plonger dans le récit très compliqué des Matières, il faut savoir que les Matières ont été créées sur le même plan que toutes les autres choses constituant cet univers fictif ; toute chose a une raison à son existence qui est liée soit à la destruction, soit à la création. Chaque être doit détruire ou créer pour respecter l'Harmonie et ne pas la déstabiliser. Ainsi, chaque existence a son contraire qu'elle sera vouée à combattre (pas forcément dans le sens propre du terme) pour respecter l'Harmonie. Avant le Grand Assemblement La Matière finale et la Matière primale étaient deux entités existant dans l'Univers Premier, un univers ayant toujours existé et n'ayant jamais eu de commencement tout comme elles. Leur existence n'était résumée qu'en une seule chose : Combattre. Elles se combattaient même si elles n'avaient pas de présence physique, car ce combat n'était pas un combat appréhendable pour l'Univers lui-même. Un jour, les Matières firent exploser l'Univers Premier donnant naissance à d'autres Univers. Au fil du temps, les Matières se combattant sans relâche, firent exploser le dernier Univers. Privées de zone où leur présence pouvait exister, les Matières durent combattre dans le néant, jusqu'au jour où la Matière primale triompha de la Matière finale et la scella dans les abysses de l'existence. Ces faits sont incroyablement difficile à concevoir car ils dépassent de loin l'entendement et la compréhension humaine. De ce scellement résultat l'explosion de l'existence de la Matière finale qui n'était désormais plus, et créa l'Univers Eclipse, le dernier Univers. Après ces faits, la raison son existence accomplie, la Matière primale se disloqua à jamais et l'Harmonie se brisa. Après le Grand Assemblement Le Grand Assemblement est le résultat de l'explosion de l'existence de la Matière finale. Toutefois, la trace de son existence était toujours présente dans les débris du Grand Assemblement et lui permit de survivre. La Matière primale n'existant plus, la Matière finale devait elle toujours accomplir la raison de son existence, détruire tout Univers. Toutefois, la Matière primale ne pouvant plus l'en empêcher, l'Harmonie était brisée. Alors, le sceau retenant la Matière finale se brisa et elle se libéra. La Matière finale, n'existant plus que dans le néant envoya un fragment de son être sur Équila infester l'âme d'une jeune fille au futur prometteur, Énélie, pendant que la Matière tentait de se manifester dans l'Univers Eclipse. Le sort d'Énélie l'emporta trop tôt, et son âme se réincarna en Le Fardeau, contrôlé par la Matière finale. Mais l'ombre n'est créée que par la lumière, et les restes de l'existence de la Matière primale portés par les morceaux du sceau brisé se réincarnèrent en les Héros qui, formés par Fleetie, s'opposaient au Fardeau pour ré-équilibrer l'Harmonie. Au fil des échecs, l'âme des défunts Héros en insufflaient d'autres pour tenter de rétablir l'Harmonie. Description La Matière finale a toujours le même visage et possède toujours des yeux rouges (sauf pour la forme mythologique). Forme humanoïde (Calamité des Univers) Dans sa forme anthropomorphe, elle est très grande et dispose d'une lourde armure couvrant ses bras et ses jambes. Elle possède quatre bras et a un œil proéminent sur son torse. Forme mythologique (Masque de la Rédemption) Dans sa forme mythologique, la Matière finale n'a que son visage qui est n'est pas brisé. Elle est pourvue de deux ailes blanches et d'une sorte de bec incorporé à son visage. Ses yeux luisent d'une lueur violette et la partie noire de son visage arbore des motifs mouvants cosmiques. Forme divine (Créateur de Faux-Espoirs) Dans sa forme divine, elle a un corps long et fin qui lui permet de flotter dans les airs. Son visage se dédouble en deux représentant respectivement la bonne humeur et la mauvaise humeur (soit les caprices des Dieux) et ses visages flottent autour du corps. Forme finale (La Réalité) Dans sa forme finale, la Matière finale montre sa réelle apparence et ôte son masque brisé. Les deux yeux se rejoignent alors et forment un seul et unique œil entouré de matière noire dans laquelle des sortes de tourbillons bleus et rouges sont emprisonnés. On peut voir la larme de la Matière finale teintée de rouge. Forme chaotique (Mode Ultra) (La Vérité) Dans sa forme chaotique (qui est une forme secrète), les deux parties de son visage sont deux visages distincts reliés à des moitiés de corps. Le corps de gauche pousse son visage tandis que le corps de droite le tire. Des deux extrémités du bris de son visage s'étendent des fissures qui semble fissurer la réalité. On peut voir d'étranges mains attraper des sortes d'orbes qui sont en réalité les restes des univers détruits. Squames À l'instar du Fardeau, la Matière finale engendre également des Squames, toutefois ceux-ci sont bien plus puissants. Notons qu'il n'en existe cependant que deux types, les Possesseurs et les Dévoreurs, soit les Anlegomes. Pour l'instant, on connaît cinq Squame de la Matière finale ; * Le Mystérieux Amalgame vivant (Anlegomes) * La Matière miracle (Anlegomes) * L'Ectoplasme Mystérieux (Anlegomes) * Heel'Naaq * Omenculus Hatred * Fallen redemption, * Failed one of the Seven Feathers, * Became foul execution, * True wish of our Father. * Heavenly jealousy, * I'm sorry to envy, * Pardon my unholy sins, * BUT I'M CRAVING FOR ANY WINS, * HATRED OPENED WHAT REMAINED OF MY BLURRIED EYES, * AND SINCE I KNOW I OUGHT NOT TO GO CLOCKWISE! * I'm the neverclotting wound, * Wherefrom blood endlessly pour, * Bitter as the kiss of fire, * Broken promises that are dire, * Caress of emptiness left sour, * Are ye ready for another round? * NONE IS YER GOD, * ONLY MADNESS DRIVES YOUR LIFE INTO EXCESS! * Slowly merging with foul blinding fog, * IT WHO STAINED OUR SKIES INFINITE DARK, * IT WHO PAINTED OUR STARS BLACK, * Painfully repent for binding recklessness, * LOVE RULETH THOU BE DEAD! * HELLISH JEALOUSY, * BURNING YER BLOOD AWAY, * PULSATING THE HATE BEATS, * COMBUSTING IRE AT THE SIGHT OF LUCK, * BLACKING YER EYES, BEFOGING THYSELF WITH LIES! * OH LOVE JUST RULETH THOU BE DEAD! * THEY ALL RULE THOU BE DEAD! * PAIN IN THE BOWELS OF THY DECAPITATED HEAD, * WOULDST THOU NOT LOVE IT, THOU'DST NOT LEAVE IT INSIDE! * NOT LEAVE IT INSIDE, 'TIL NOTHIN'S LEFT IN THAT GREAT WIDE! * Prayers shan't save yer fate, * Now sealed for we'll have fun! * When the clock'll stop tickin', * None'll ever hear ye cryin', * 'Bout ye none ever and'll ever be carin'! * BLACK EYES IN DARK WERE WHAT I ALWAYS WAS, * STARIN' INTO THINE, THOU MAYST HAVE DONE SAME! * THE VOICE OF MINE WAS THE MURMUR IN THE CROWD, * BLEEDING THROUGH THY EARS THOUSAND TIMES! Citations Trivia * Le visage de la Matière finale est le symbole d'Eclipse brisé en deux. De plus, on retrouve souvent cette forme sur elle. On remarque également que le symbole d'Eclipse possède la larme de la Matière finale. * Toute chose possédant le symbole d'Eclipse a donc été touché (son essence y a été influée) par la Matière finale (par exemple : la Faux sempiternelle Sanctelune), soit que l'objet a été '''corrompu'. * Le visage de la Matière finale est un masque. * La couleur principale de la Matière finale est le rouge, comme l'indiquent ses yeux. On sait également que le bleu et la couleur principale d'Énélie. Mélangées, ces deux couleurs donnent du violet, qui est la couleur principale du Fardeau. Note de l'auteur La Matière finale se veut volontairement être une allégorie de l'humanité. L'humanité a toujours pu garder l'équilibre avec la nature, mais n'a cessé de le briser ces derniers siècles. C'est ainsi que je la représente, telle un monstre brisé qui a détruit bien des vies et changé bien des personnes. Le Fardeau, dans l'histoire, n'est pas le monstre, mais la victime qui s'est faite avoir par le véritable monstre. Et maintenant que l'harmonie a été brisée, il faut la rétablir, en détruisant le monstre à jamais. L'humanité a su profiter des gens de bien des manières, aussi bien grâce à la religion (lien avec Dorélion, l'Ascendant, les personnalités divines corrompues et la forme divine), qu'avec la manipulation (lien avec Le Fardeau, les personnalités importantes corrompues et la forme humanoïde/mythologique). Mais même si elle peut être horrible, elle peut aussi remédier à ce qu'elle a fait. La Matière primale a engendré les graines de la destruction de la Matière finale pour rétablir l'ordre naturel des choses. De plus, le masque qu'elle porte pour visage agit comme un masque dans la réalité ; il induit que la personne le portant se cache. Chaque formes de la Matière représente une chose qui est propre à l'humanité. Par exemple, la forme finale a pour titre "La Réalité". Il s'agit là de la représentation de la prise de conscience et le choc de la perte de l'innocence.Catégorie:Monstres Catégorie:Shattered Catégorie:Antagonistes